La pelea rutinaria
by eclipse total
Summary: A estas alturas aún me pregunto ¿Por qué sigo con él? está vez las cosas cambiaran, me voy y nada podra evitarlo DxS


Hola! este es el primer fic que subo de Kim Posible, la verdad desde hace tiempo lo tenía empezado, lo retomé y como lo tengo terminado y voy a actualizar dos de mis historias largas me dije ¿Por qué no? y lo subí^^ es un Drake x Shego, la pareja de villanos que más me gustan... bueno, no tengo una pareja de villanos favorita pero esta no está mal :D si iba a subir algo de Kim Posible hubiera preferido que fuera un Ron x Kim pero no tengo ninguno u.u así que subo esto, espero que sea del agrado de todos los que lean :D

_**Disclaimer: **_Kim Posible no me pertenece, hago esto sin animos de lucro^^

**LA PELEA RUTINARIA**

¡No me lo puedo creer! Otro _gran_ plan fracasado ¿Por qué siempre sucede? O algo más importante ¿Por qué sigo con él? Después de todo no hay nada que me ate precisamente a él ¿o sí?

- La próxima vez, la próxima vez lo lograré, ¡Kim posible, al fin caerá!

- ¡Cierra la boca! Tú y yo sabemos que no lo lograrás.

- ¡Ohh! Pero claro que lo lograremos.

- Eso me has dicho ciento de veces… sin embargo nunca pasa, siempre salimos con el trasero pateado por esa tonta peli-roja y su estúpido amigo.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Ahora dirás que todo es mi culpa? – me retó el idiota de Draken.

- Pues sí, de hecho… tú siempre hechas a perder todos los planes.

- Oh ¡vamos Shego! Soy yo el que trama todos los planes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a decir que soy yo quién no da su apoyo? – le pregunté, Draken ya no me dijo nada, yo interprete esa respuesta silenciosa como un sí y salí del lugar

¡Arg! Ese Draken me sacará canas verdes si seguimos así, pero ya no lo soporto, me largare ahora mismo.

Llego a mi habitación y tengo solo un pensamiento en mente… ¡me largo! Eso es, ya no soporto estar más con el idiota de Draken ¿Por qué es él el jefe? Si no puede hacer nada bien.

Comienzo a tomar mi ropa y guardarla en una maleta, esta vez me voy y ¡será para siempre! Desde que tengo memoria Draken es un cabeza hueca… y es aquí en donde vuelvo a preguntarme ¿Por qué sigo con él?

Sujeto fuertemente mi maleta, con decisión, me iré de aquí y no volveré jamás… Debí hacer esto hace años, ¿Cómo pude soportar a ese tipo tanto tiempo? Es decir… no es más que un egocéntrico molesto, que cree que todo lo que hace es genial. Nunca me escucha y me menosprecia.

Si tan solo hubiera hecho esto hace años, cuando nuestro primer plan fracasó ¿Por qué seguí con él? Creo que fue porque no tenía a donde ir… en estos momento eso aún no cambia pero, ya no tengo miedo de irme, de alejarme de su lado, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué le doy tantas vueltas al asunto? No es que me importe como reaccione Draken al ver que me fui sin decirle nada ¿o sí?

Después de todo ¿Por qué me importaría? Draken es un terco, un engreído que no sabe hacer otra cosa que alabarse… aunque tal vez suene muy inhumana diciendo eso… después de todo Draken también tiene su lado gentil… sino ¿Por qué siempre está intentando hacerme reír cuando ando mal? ¿Por qué siempre me suplica que me quede a ayudarle? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué demonios le hago caso?

- ¿Shego? – escucho su voz, levanto la mirada para verlo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto de forma cortante.

- ¿Qué haces con esa maleta?- me pregunta expectante, estaba a punto de decirle la verdad, de decirme que iría para siempre porque estoy harta de que nunca funcione nuestras planes por SU culpa… pero algo me detuvo.

Lo vi, con una expresión de melancolía en su rostro, la verdad es que, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, Draken tiene ese lado dulce e inocente que lo hacen ser un idiota. Un idiota muy dulce al que tengo que proteger ¿no? ¡Arg! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que si me topaba con él antes de irme no podría conseguir mi cometido.

¿Qué pasa? No es como si estuviera enamorada de Draken ¿verdad? Pero por supuesto que no… es solo que es tan idiota que no sobreviviría sin mí, y no quiero cargar con la culpa en mi conciencia ¿no es así? sí, eso es.

- ¿Sucede lo que creo que sucede? – me volvió a preguntar Draken

- Bueno… yo… - no sabía que decirle, Draken acababa de descubrirme en mi fuga, y recapacitando mejor, renunciaría a esa idea… de nuevo.

- Esa es la maleta en la que llevas tu ropa a la lavandería – afirmó como si hubiera descubierto algo de gran importancia.

- Así es – fue mi respuesta… esto era parte de la rutina, Draken me encontraba con las maletas lista para irme y él 'creía' que iba a la lavandería.

Esto se repetía cada vez que uno de nuestros planes fracasaba, desde hace tres años que lo intente por primera vez, desde ese día salgo con una maleta de la guarida rumbo a la 'lavandería' cuando en realidad la dejo por ahí un tiempo antes de regresarla a mi cuarto, todo esto para que Draken me creyera y no se sintiera mal.

Aunque en el fondo sé que esto Draken ya lo sabe, desde la primera vez, pero se ha convertido en un juego… un juego en donde él finge que me creé cuando le digo que la maleta va a la lavandería y donde yo finjo que le creo cuando él me 'creé'.

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ ¿Qué opinan? en lo personal siempre me había preguntado porque Shego se quedaba con Draken aunque nada de lo que planearan resultara U-.- xD dejen reviews, si piensan que hice algo de OC o algun error grave, comentarios, sujerencias, todo se recive con gusto :3

***GRACIAS POR LEER***


End file.
